Sweet Child of Mine
by Crazyhanyou
Summary: Rei Maaka was just an ordinary vampire trying to find his way through life, sure being the son of Ren Maaka and the heir to the Brownlick clan was something one should be proud of but he couldn't help but want more in life. romance and mystery! R&R.
1. Prolouge I

Sweet Child of Mine

Prolouge 1 Rei-chan's Pov- Leaving the Brownlicks

Crazyhanyou: I thought I would write something about Ren and Bridgette's son, Rei since he doesn't get any attention in the original series. The main characters are Rei Maaka (Ren's son that was conceived in volume 14), Vienna Armash (one of my OC's daughters from Secrets of the Armash), Hikaru Keito (human boy who goes to school with Vienna in Japan), Adrian Armash (Vienna's father… also OC from Secrets of the Armash), and Gabriel Desmarais (Vienna's Childhood friend). Please enjoy and give me any feedback.

Rei's POV- Brownlick Mansion

The night sky over the Brownlick mansion was alight with the ominous crescent moon. Its menacing brilliance made the ice inside my veins seem even colder. As I stared at the sky, the wind blew my messy silver hair in every direction. I had been dreading tonight for the past month. The stars seemed to laugh at me with their hateful existence. My amber eyes slowly moved from the sky to the one person I had been dreading to see all night, my father. He was only here because my grandparents forced him to come visit me the same day every year, my birthday.

"So you're finally eighteen today, Rei?" My father said as I walked the short distance between us to greet him. He smiled lightly and gave me a light hug when the distance between us was closed.

I pulled away and stared at the man who I called my father. He was very tall and had porcelain skin. His eyes were the same amber color as mine and he also bore silver hair. I knew my mother was so obsessed with him, why any woman would be for that fact. My father was incredibly handsome and you rarely saw someone as good looking, and cocky, as him. In truth, I used to look up to him because I thought he was cool... but as I grew up, I began to realize more and more every day that my father didn't really care about me. He would grimance every time he thought I wasn't looking and always had excuses for not coming to see me. After time, I began losing my affection for him until one day I gave up on him completely. Father had taken me to Shiihaba for a "father-son outing" but as soon as we hit downtown, he used me to pick up random women to feed on and also do other things with. That day I decided I would never be like him, I would only love one woman and treat her with respect and kindness. The worst part is, I not only inherited his looks but our mannerisms are the same.

"Rei? Did you hear me?" I blinked in confusion as my father brought me back to reality and laughed nervously and tried to shrug of the fact that I had zoned out.

"Ah! Yes, father! I was just going to say I am very excited to be eighteen!" I yelled, feeling my face turn warm. I always embarassed myself in front of him. ...Not that it mattered.

Father stared at me quizically and sighed. "Rei... you really weren't listening. I asked you if you wanted to come back with me to Shiihaba. You need to get out and enjoy yourself. Your mom's got you under too much of a lock down."

I blinked in confusion. He actually understood how I felt about living with mom. I thought for a second that maybe he was starting to care about me and contemplated going with him. _It would give me a chance to get closer with him... No! I don't care about him. But I could get away from mom for a while... and maybe father really does care...? _I made my decision, "I want to go."

A smile came across my father's face and he nodded in agreement. "Well if that's the case, let's leave now before your mother figures out that I'm here." I could practically see the goosebumps developing on his skin. Father couldn't stand being around my mom; she would always call him at wierd hours in the day and make sure he wasn't staying out with some other girl and when she was around him, she would literally smother him. Really, I could sympathize with him. My mother would smother me and praise me for looking just like him.

I quickly (and quietly) snuck into my room and grab as many clothes as I could along with my campus and paint. After everything had been gathered, father and I quickly made our way to the Osaka train station and began our journey back to Shiihaba. The whole ride I looked out the window and thought of many things; how my mom would react to me leaving, what my father would do once we got back (would he just abandon me?), and what the future held for me. It was both exciting and scary.

Little did I know that my entire life would be turned around completely and that I would learn things about vampires that even I never knew...

Okayyyy so the first chapter was more of an introduction to get the story started. Just a couple side notes: I do not like Bridgette at all, she and Ren are NOT married in this fic and she is completely obsessed with Ren and therefore treats Rei like a second Ren and smothers him and makes him stay close to the mansion at all times, Vienna will make her appearance in the second chapter which will be in her POV, I do not own _Karin_ (obviously), and I really want reviews so I can better my stories. Drop me a review and I will be sure to bake you lots of cookies!

xoxo,

Crazyhanyou.


	2. Prolouge II

Sweet Child of Mine

Prolouge 2- Vienna Armash's POV, New Adventures in Japan!

Crazyhanyou: Well second piece of the puzzle will be put together today! This second half to the prolouge is about our other main character, Vienna. She is a European vampire residing in Paris. There is a lot about her that will be revealed later in this fanfiction. I am really excited to write this story party because I am in the middle of regaining my imagination again and partly because I have decided to get proactive again. Keep an open mind when reading this story and please, send me some feedback!

XoxOxOxOxOxOxO

Paris, France- Vienna Armash

_The wind is wild and free. No one controls the wind or can hold it back. If I could be like the wind, I could whisper the words my heart has longed to set free. If only I could be the wind, just for a moment. _These thoughts traveled through my mind as I stared at the Eiffel tower, wind blowing my long, white blonde hair in every direction. The sun had just made it's way to middle of the sky and was glaring down into my vibrant purple eyes. I smiled lightly at the thought of how simple life seems in moments like this, when one decides to make a giant leap of change without really contemplating the consequences of our actions. I was about to learn how the decision I had just made would change my life forever.

The distant sounds of bells chimed in the air. I sighed and gathered my things, which included my Japanese textbook, blanket, camera, and my picnic basket, and made my way back to the U_niversité Pierre et Marie Curie, where my father worked. ___He's not going to like this. ___I shook my head to ward off the nervous feeling in my stomach. ___If I don't tell him today, I'll never get a chance to leave Europe. I know he's going to say no... just because besides him, I'm the only vampire like him. ___ I sighed as I entered the conference room of the college. _

_Ever since I was a child I would spend my days here playing and learning the same things my father had been teaching college students every year. My father was a European history Professor here and had been teaching for many years. He was known as one of the best professors ever known to teach, that's probably because he's lived the past thousand years that he teaches. My father is one of the oldest vampires in Europe and the last of the Armash clan believed to live here. Unlike many vampires, my father can travel during the day and at night. Don't get me wrong, he is a full fledged vampire (as am I), but he's also cursed. Being a direct descendant, I am also able to go out during the day and inhibit many of the same traits as my papa. My mother is a normal vampire and can only come out at night and sometimes it gets lonely for her, that's why leaving would be the hardest thing I've ever done. _

_"Ah, Vienna. It's been a while since you've come to visit me at work." My father said as I took a seat next to him. He was wiping his mouth with a handkerchief elegantly as if he had just eaten something. _

_I avoided his mismatched green and aqua eyes, wishing I could flee like the wind. "Heh, yeah. Mom's been adamant about me attending classes at the school. She doesn't know I skipped today..."_

_My father sighed and took a drink from the cup next to him. When he was finished, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Vienna, is something bothering you? You've been so distant these past few weeks and your mother and I have been worried. You know you can tell us anything, no matter how difficult it seems."_

_I took a deep breath before answering. ___He's going to think I'm crazy. Oh well. Here goes nothing. ___"Papa... I've been thinking for a long time now. About other vampires... the families that went missing two hundred years ago. Actually, I have a theory about where they might have gone."_

_My father was quiet for a long time. He ran his fingers through his short, white blonde hair and sighed again. "Vienna, who's been telling you these stories again. Was it Gabriel's father? Eh, never mind. What is your theory and your reasoning?"_

_"Well, I remembered that Aunt Sophia's bloodline disappeared with them. I started thinking about where they might have gone and realized that they would have wanted to go somewhere far away from any rumors about vampires. They wanted to go to a new world that was broken off from the mainland. Papa, I think they went to Japan and started fresh there. I... I wanna go to prove it." I finally made eye contact with him, the look he gave me made my heart hurt. It was so sad and lonely. I knew better than to bring up my father's sister. She had died a long time ago and was the only other vampire besides him at the time that had cursed blood. A part of me regretted bring it up._

_"Vienna, you're only fifteen. I don't care if you are a vampire. You're too young to make these decisions. Forget about them and focus on learning as much as you can from the humans here. What happened to them is in the past and I doubt they survived. Japan is a long ways away from France." He stood up and began gathering his dishes and leftovers. "It's almost time for me to go back to class. I want you to forget this conversation and go home. I'll tell your mother later tonight about you skipping school."_

_Without answering, I got up and ran out of the room. ___I knew this would happen! He never listens to my feelings. I can't believe him. ___When I got home to our mansion, I grabbed as many things as I could carry (mainly clothes and money) and summoned my bat, Caelica. I then quickly ran to the airport, and bought a ticket to Japan. My mind, fighting with my conscience the entire time, whirled around many different possibilities until I fell asleep on the plane ride to my destiny. _

_This day I knew my life would change forever. I was about to learn about the blood that coursed through my veins and about a brand new culture that vampires had been introduced to two hundred years ago. Something tells me I had a lot of catching up to do._

_XoXoXoXoXo_

_Crazyhanyou: So that's prolouge 2! It's a bit longer than Rei's POV just because I felt there was more to be covered here. First, the origin of Vienna's strange traits needed to be covered as well as her motive for leaving. I only hope that this pov was as interesting as the last one. It's about midnight as I am writing this and my eyes are starting to droop, so I'm probably going to upload this chapter and go straight to bed. In the first chapter, Rei gets settled into his grandparent's house and gets accustomed to being "tortured" by both Carrera and Elda. Elsewhere, Vienna has arrived in Shiihaba only to realize that she needs to feed and fast! But what's this, Vienna requires more than just human blood to survive? Get ready for the exciting first chapter of Sweet Child of Mine! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Karin/Chibi Vampire or any of the original characters, however I do own new characters brought into this story. _


	3. Chapter 1 Strange Encounters

Sweet Child Of Mine

Chapter 1-Strange Encounters: Shiihaba is a Strange City

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Chapter one is finally here! Lately, I've been playing the game Blazblue and I've been getting a lot of my inspiration for Adrian's (Vienna's father) character from Ragna the Bloodedge. I figure that if someone knows what it's like to be cursed it's Ragna. Even if he isn't a vampire, he still has a lot of interesting traits that I would like to "borrow" for my characters. On that note, I hope everyone continues to read this fic and enjoy it. Leave me a review and check out my other stories! Arigatou mina-san!

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Rei's POV- Having Two Grandmas is soo Embarrassing!

The night sky over Shiihaba was full of bats. The humans below were oblivious to just how many bats were flying above them. As my father and I exited the train station, I noticed a couple women staring at us. Annoyed, I looked at my father expecting him to leave my side and go straight to flirting with them. Instead, he surprised me by ignoring them and quickening his pace. _I guess he's still disturbed by the thought of Mom to even look at a woman right now. I kind of don't blame him. _I smiled at the the thought of my father ignoring these women.

My happy thoughts were put to rest when we came to the middle of town and my father had stopped abruptly. The look on his face was familiar, he had found someone with his blood preference which meant that he was about to pull the old "lean on my shoulder" trick out of his bag of flirty tricks. He patted me on the shoulder and smiled mischievously. "Hey, do you think you can find your way to the mansion without me. It's only been a couple years since your last visit. You remember the way, right?"

Dejected, I looked away. _I knew he would leave me. Guess it was too early to get my hopes up. _"Yeah, sure, Dad. I know the way. If I get lost I always have the bats to help me too."

Pleased, my father smiled and began to walk away. "Good. I don't know when I'll be home but just tell your grandparents that I'm feeding. They **should **remember you... I think."

After he left, I sighed and looked around trying to find landmarks that seemed familiar. When I found one, I made my way to the mansion. It only took about five minutes before I had passed through the barrier and was standing in front of the front door. My stomach growled and I opened the door, hoping no one was there to welcome me. _First, I'll check the fridge for chilled blood. Then, I'll get situated in Dad's room. And then... _My thoughts were interrupted by the high pitch squeal of a woman.

Seconds later, my vision was blinded by a woman hugging me tightly in her arms. I could hardly breathe when I realized that she was suffocating me with her boobs. "Oh, Rei-chan, it's been far too long! I've missed you so much!" The voice was that of my grandmother Carrera Marker.

I had almost given up hope of escaping from her vice grip when I heard the voice of my grandfather. "Carrera, you're suffocating our grandson!"

My grandmother's grip loosened and I pushed away enough to be able to breathe. My grandma was smiling down at me with a bit of an embarrassed look in her eyes. "Sorry, Rei. It's just been so long since I've seen you, I lost control of myself. You gotta understand that I've missed you."

I smiled at her and hugged her back. "I've missed you too, Grandma." I then let go and gave my grandfather a hug, partly to thank him for saving my life and partly because I missed him a lot.

Our reunion was cut short by the sound of my stomach growling again. Both of my grandparents looked at me with amused faces and, without saying anything, my grandfather disappeared to the kitchen and returned with a wine bottle filled to the brim with blood. He handed it to me and motioned for us to take a seat on the couch.

As I chugged down the blood my grandparents asked me questions about the trip. I either nodded in agreement or shook my head, depending on the question. Finally, Grandmother asked me the questioned that I didn't want to hear. "So your father decided to drop you like a rock in order to please his own perverted hunger?"

I choked on the blood before coughing and then finally answering. "Yes... He wanted to feed before returning home. He said he hadn't eaten at all tonight because he had come to get me as soon as he had awakened." I sighed a bit. "Honestly, I think he just wanted to spend some time in some girl's bed. He never changes."

My grandfather scoffed at the thought of my father's lecherous ways. "It amazes me that he's your father and you didn't inherit his perverted way of life. When Ren was your age he rarely came home at night and just spent his days in the arms of young human women. He's always been such an embarrassment."

At this remark, my grandmother and I both laughed together. It had been such a long time since I had seen these two and I was enjoying it completely. Suddenly, the atmosphere of the room shifted and it felt a bit uncomfortable. My grandmother shot out of her seat and jumped in front of me. "Damn it! Henry, I thought you said she wasn't coming out of her coffin any time soon!"

Before my grandfather could answer her, I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me into bone crushing embrace. The sensation of losing my breath hit me as I tried to fight off my attacker. The voice that came from the person hugging me was high pitched and loud. "Ohhh! You are such a cutie! Are you Ren-chan's son? You are so freaking adorable!"

As I continued to try to escape from the woman's arms, I felt my grandmother grab hold of my left arm and pull as hard as she could. "Damn you, Elda! Back off, he's **my **grandson! Leggo!"

"He might be your grandson, but he's my **great**-grandson! That gives more of a right to him than you! Plus he looks just like my Ren-chan!" The other woman named Elda screeched at my grandmother. I was ready to give up hope of surviving the crazed women's fight.

I nearly passed out as the two of them played a seemingly never ending game of tug-of-war with my body. Finally, it was my grandfather who broke them up. He had thrown himself at my grandmother and was yelling at the Elda woman to let go of me. "Mother, please! You'll kill him if you don't let him breathe."

Upon hearing this she let go of me and pouted. "Henry, why do you never let me hug any of your children... Now it's spread to your grandchildren. I just wanted to play with him. He's so cute!"

After catching my breath, I stared at the woman in horror. _She was __**playing**__with me? Can't that psycho __see that I'm eighteen? Who plays with an adult vampire? _When our eyes met she smiled happily. _Oh, great! Now what?_

Instead of lunging at me and suffocating me again like I expected, the woman patted me on the head affectionately and giggled. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just that I've never seen a young vampire as cute as your father and now that I've met you, I've been more than happy. Do you know who I am, darling? Hmmm?"

I blinked in confusion and shook my head. "Eh heh heh. I'm sorry but I have no clue who you are. By the way, my name isn't honey or darling. It's Rei."

She smiled even more and took a seat on the couch. After drinking what was left in the wine bottle my grandfather had given me, she winked at me. "Well, Rei sweety, I'm Elda Marker. Your great-grandma."

My brain just about exploded as I lost consciousness. The world spun around me and I passed out in confusion. _She's my great-grandma? Oh, great! Why are all the women in my family so crazy and clingy? _As the darkness consumed me, I welcomed it with open arms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Vienna's POV-Thirst

The sky in Shiihaba was definitely different to that of Paris. The clouds covered most of the sky, allowing only a couple stars to peek through every now and then. It wasn't the clouds that interested me the most about the night sky. It was what had been flying in the sky as my plane touched down at the airport and what I had continued to watch as I left the airport. The sky was filled with swarms of bats. I was surprised to count at least fifteen in the same part of the sky. If Japan had vampires, this was definitely the right place to begin my search.

I made my way to the hotel affiliated with the airport and continued to keep an eye on the bats. As I entered the lobby, my body began to feel weak. I could feel the pulse of every human's heart in the room and as I walked to the front desk, I had to fight off the urge to jump over the counter and bite the woman typing on the computer. I gritted my teeth together and waited for the pain in my fangs to subside before getting the woman's attention. "Excuse me, I'd like a suite."

The woman looked up from the computer and regarded me for a second and then began typing again. "How many people will be staying?"

God, her neck looked delicous. I coughed to distract myself. "It's just me. I need the room for about a month. I can pay with cash or credit, whatever you prefer."

She stared at me strangely before continuing typing. Was my Japanese that bad? "Okay, it'll be about 12,000 yen (102.40 USD) a night. We only accept credit cards and you will also be charged for meals if you decide to eat here."

I nodded and unzipped my purse. After I found my father's credit card, I handed it to her. _I'm so glad that Papa never uses this thing. It'll take him a couple weeks before he realizes it's missing and reports it. When that happens, I'll just rely on my own card. Ha! _

The woman stared at me strangely and ran the card. After the card was confirmed, she blinked in confusion and handed it back to me. She then programmed a card key and handed it to me. "Your room is on the seventh floor, room 715. Thank you and enjoy your stay."

I thanked her and walked to the elevator. _That lady probably didn't expect me to have any money. She probably thought I was weird. Whatever. _ As I pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come, I felt a surge of pain hit me like a train. The sound of beating hearts traveled into my ears and my mouth began to water. _This isn't good. If I don't eat soon, I'll go ballistic. _Finally, the door opened and I entered it. There were only two other people in the elevator besides myself but it felt like I was suffocating.

When the door finally opened on the seventh floor, I rushed to my suite and slammed the door behind me. As soon as I entered my suite, I through my luggage onto the floor and fell to the ground. I held my head with my hands to calm myself down. Caelica, disguised as a bat barret in my hair, yawned and squeaked at me. After calming myself down, I sighed and regained my composure. _I completely forgot that tonight was the night I required __**that**__kind of blood in order to survive. Now I really have to find the other vampires. _"Caelica, would you like to help me find someone to feed on?"

Caelica squaked reply that humans wouldn't understand, but I could. "You desire a vampire's blood tonight, am I right?"

I bit my lip before answering. "Yes. My body is screaming in pain. We have to find someone and fast!"

"I understand, Master." Caelica flapped her wings as if she was getting ready to take flight. "There are definitely vampires in this city and I will help you find them."

Five minutes later I found myself wandering the streets of Shiihaba aimlessly in search of vampires. Suddenly, the scent of something delicious crept into my nostrils. Instinctively, I followed the scent to its source. In front of a love hotel stood a gorgeous silver haired man who was more or less getting hit on by lots of women. Normally, I would ignore someone like him, but tonight he smelled incredibly delicious. I made my way through the crowd and pushed the woman out of my way.

One woman growled at me. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, kid? Watch where you're going."

I ignored her and approached the man. Up close, he was much more handsome than I had thought he was. He was tall and had beautiful porcelain skin. His eyes were a beautiful shade of amber and tinged red near the pupils. The more I looked at him, the more my mouth watered. This was the first time my body had ever felt like this. I had never reacted this strongly to anyone. _He's a vampire and he possesses my blood preference. _I smiled gingerly up at him and was about to speak to him when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but my girlfriend's here now and I have to go." He looked down at me and smiled. "What took you so long, I've been waiting all night for you. Let's go to our room."

Ignoring the whines coming from the women around us, I nodded and followed him into the love hotel. I was eager to get him alone and bite him quickly. So far, he didn't seem to notice that I was a vampire too. I only hoped he wouldn't catch on before I sank my fangs into his neck. _This will be so easy. I never knew that vampires could be perverted. I have good luck to be able find a vampire who has my blood preference for lust. _

When we entered the hotel room, the man led me to the bed and sat me down. He stared at me for a second and then began to speak. "I'm sorry for suddenly grabbing you like that. It's just that those women wouldn't leave me alone and I needed a way to escape. I should've introduced myself first. My name is Ren."

"Ren. Nice to meet you, Ren. My name is Vienna." I stared into his eyes for a brief moment and then I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and kissed his neck. He hugged me back and began to tug at my clothes. Before he could make any other move, my fangs sunk into his flesh and he lost consciousness.

The taste of Ren's blood was more delicious than any I had ever drank in my entire life. I usually fed upon humans but once a month I required vampiric blood for some reason. When I lived in Paris, I only fed upon one vampire whenever I needed blood. He was my best friend, Gabriel Desmarais, and he didn't have the type of blood I loved. In comparison, Ren's blood was amazing and I felt my body lighten as I took it in.

After my thirst was quenched, I released my grip on Ren and let him fall gently onto the bed. I then erased his memory of me and left the room. As I walked back to my hotel, I felt the guilt of biting another vampire hit me. I had never enjoyed drinking vampire blood and biting a stranger always made me feel worse. I sighed and stared at the crescent moon. _Why am I such a monster?_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Crazyhanyou: Okay so chapter one was really long but full of information. Rei's situation is almost as troubling as Vienna's. His grandmothers and his mother are completely clingy and like to smother him with lots of love and he wants to get away. Vienna, on the other hand, bites vampires and has a preference for lust. What's going to happen when Ren awakens from his daze and can't remember what happened to him? Will Rei ever escape from the clutches of his crazy grannies? And what happens when Vienna enrolls herself in Karin's old high school? Find out next in Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin/Chibi Vampire.


	4. Chapter 2 Confusion

Sweet Child of Mine

Chapter Two

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: 'Hoy! It's been a while, guys! Sorry about the wait. I have been very busy lately working and with my classes. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Ren's POV-Confusion

I think it was the sound of my cellphone that woke me up. I know it wasn't the pounding in my head, that followed shortly after I opened my eyes. As I took in my surroundings, confusion hit me hard. The room was dark, but I could make out the faint sunlight on the horizon. My instincts told me it was very early in the morning and that soon the sun would be out. I went through my mind, trying to figure which of my "girlfriend's" place I was at. I soon realized I was in the room of one of my favorite love hotels. I looked at the bed, which was still made and had hardly any sign of disturbance, for a human girl that I must have come here with. To my confusion, there was no one there. Had she left already? What confused me most was the fact that I couldn't remember how I got here and who I was with. _Is this what a human feels like after we erase their memories?_

I shook the thought from my mind, surely this was not the case. I was a vampire, not a human. I was more powerful than humans. I, Ren Maaka, would not lose my memory so easily. I sighed and decided to think about this later. My bats were signaling to me about the sun was coming up and I would either need to stay here or go home. I stood up and began walking to the door. That's when I noticed the change. My body felt surprisingly light but there was something else. My heart ached, as if something was missing. I sighed again, exasperated, and continued my treck home. The sooner I got home, the better.

It only took five minutes to get home but those five minutes felt like an eternity. Between leaps from building to building, my mind wandered through the facts of last night. I could remember talking with women all night but when it came to my last memory of the night, the one that included the love hotel, my mind went blank. What accompanied this memory was a headache and a strange feeling I couldn't pinpoint. When I opened the door to the mansion and took in the familiar scent of my home, I finally relaxed.

I silently began to make my way to my room, but something stopped me. I noticed my stomach had been hurting and growling from the moment I regained consciousness. This was incredibly strange considering I clearly remembered feeding earlier that night from a number of different human women. My stomach felt as if I hadn't eaten in days. I quickly ran to the fridge, pulled out three bottles of chilled blood, and chugged them down.

After my hunger was satisfied, I yawned exhaustingly and walked up the steps to my room. I stopped only to peer into my sister, Karin's empty room. On her bed lay Rei, tossing and turning in his sleep. I entered the room and walked to the bed. Rei's face was scrunched up in his sleep and I could tell he was most likely having a nightmare. Somewhere in my heart I felt that strange feeling I had earlier experienced. It was a warm, tingling kind of feeling. Quite annoying as it was, I ignored it and put my hand on Rei's head. His face relaxed and he stopped tossing around the bed. _Get some sleep, kid. You're going to be here for a while. _It was the words that I caught myself whispering to him that surprised me and made me decide there was something definitely wrong with me. "I love you, Rei..."

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Vienna's POV- The Mystery of Shiihaba High

The smell of freshly cooked pancakes entered my nostrils. I felt my body moving on it's own before I realized I was awake and completely dressed for the day ahead. I blinked back to reality at the sound of Caelica scolding me for being such a clumsy, undistinguished young vampire so early in the morning. I cocked my head in confusion and soon realized why she had been making such a fuss. I felt the sensation of a cool liquid run down my legs. I shook my head as I began to clean off the orange juice I had spilled on my lap. _How long have I been out of it? _

Caelica was still flying through the air in a frenzy, scolding me. "How could the daughter of the most prestigious vampire in Europe be such a clutz? You've been acting weird all morning! This is so unlike you!"

I felt myself let out a giggle and then explode in a fit of laughter. After I caught my breath I smiled up at her. She had an annoyed look on her face, she was obviously not impressed with my behavior. I stifled another fit of laughter and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Caelica. You are just so funny looking when you are worried. I guess I better explain myself."

Caelica perched on the space near me on the table. She glared at me as she waited for me to give her explanation. Before I could continue talking, she had to fit in another insult. "It better be good. I've been cleaning up after you all morning."

I grinned and sighed. "Well... I'm a bit preoccupied with what I have to do today."

Caelica stared at me expecting more. "You're just signing up for school. This shouldn't be any different from the school you attended in Paris. Why should the change in countries be such a big deal?"

"My school in Paris was just for girls... The school I am going to be attending is a co-ed public school, Caelica. It will be completely different from St. Angelique's."

Caelica didn't respond except to settle herself in hair, next to my ponytail, disguising herself as a hair accessory. She would remain here for the rest of the day and would make a point of scolding me for any unaristocradic behavior. She almost lost it when we entered the school gates.

It was about noon when I made my way to the principal's office. As I entered the room, I regarded one of the secretaries that had stopped what she was doing to stare at me. I smiled innocently, not paying much attention to her. There was no way she could tell what I really was anyway. After taking a seat at the principal's desk, I looked around expecting to find the principal seated in front of me. No one was there.

I turned to the secretary and stared at her, "Is the principal in? I am a new transfer student... I spoke with him on the phone just last week about attending school here."

She smiled apologetically. "Hatake-sensei is at lunch right now. If you want to stick around the school for a while and take a tour, he should be back in an hour."

I nodded and left the office. _May as well get used to my surroundings. _I began skipping down the halls, partly to annoy Caelica and partly because I was in a good mood. As I turned the corner, I ran right into someone knocking them to ground. The person grunted as we hit the ground and began to curse at me about watching where I was going. He stopped abruptly when I made eye contact with him. He just stared at me with his mouth wide open.

"What's your problem? Is there something on my face? Ever since I got here everyone has been staring at me like deers stuck in the headlights!" I yelled, annoyed with the way people had been looking at me.

The boy began blushed and smiled sheepishly at me. "They're probably staring at you because you are so pretty. I've never seen a girl as pretty as you in my life..." He paused and blushed even more. "Do you mind getting off of me. I don't mind it but we are in school and I did just meet you, miss."

As I realized this, my face went from my normal olive colored skin to a bright shade of crimson. I shot up from him faster than a normal human and ran down the hall screaming a pretty unintelligable response. "IMSOSORRY!"

After I had settled down and caught my breath I noticed Caelica was laughing in her batty way. I rolled my eyes and checked my watch, which told me that it was almost time to return to the office. I decided I would check out the school later and walked back to the office. As I neared the office, I noticed a girl about my age standing in front of it. A strange feeling hit me, causing me to lose my footing and gasp for my breath. My heart screamed in pain and my vision blurred. The feeling only lasted a second but it confused me. _Who is she?_

The girl was now crouched next to me, her hand on my shoulders. "Are you alright?'

I looked at her now, trying to pinpoint the strange feeling I had felt just minute ago. She looked like any other human girl. She was short, petite, and had porcelain colored skin. Her hair was the color of a raven and in the light, had a hew of purple. It was long and fulled back in a high ponytail, only allowing her bangs and a little hair around her face to frame it. I think it was her eyes that took me off guard. They were huge and amber colored with just a hint of red around her pupils... just like a vampire's. I blinked and the red color was gone.

"Hello? I said are you okay?" I could almost hear the confusion in her voice.

I smiled and nodded at her, finally making eye contact with her. "Oui. Please excuse my behavior. I had a bit of a lack in energy for a moment. Thank you for your concern."

The girl smiled and helped me to my feet. "No problem. Happens to me all the time. Are you new here?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm a transfer student. This is my first year studying abroad. My names's Vienna Armash ."

"You're from a different country? Where are you from?" She blushed a little. "I'm sorry, I should say my name too. It's Kanon Usui."

Before I could respond, the principal came out of the office and called my name. I smiled apologetically at Kanon and entered the room, making a mental note to have Caelica check what the deal was with her. We sat down and began to go over my paperwork. After everything was signed and put into order, I smiled and bowed to my principal. In one week this would be my new school and I had a feeling something big was going to happen soon.

OxOxOxOxOxOxO

Crazyhanyou: Well, that's chapter two for you! Hope you enjoyed it! And again, gomenesai!

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin.


	5. Chapter 3 Rei encounters Vienna Pt 1

Sweet Child of Mine

Chapter 3

By: Crazyhanyou

Crazyhanyou: Heyyy guys! Time for another chapter of Sweet Child of Mine! When we last left off, Ren was confused about his blurry memory and actually started acting like her cared about Rei and Vienna has met Karin's daughter, Kanon, while finishing up paperwork at Shiihaba High. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned and find out! AND leave me a review, add the story to your favorites list, and check out my other stories when you're all done! XD

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Rei's POV-Encounter with a Temptress

I breathed in the crisp, autumn air as I watched the sun set from the balcony of my grandparent's mansion. It had been exactly one week since I had moved here and in that short amount of time a lot had changed. It all started the night that my father had come back from the love hotel. That night was actually the same night we had arrived in Shiihaba and he had left me to feed and play with young human women.

I had been having the same nightmare I had been having for that last couple nights and was fighting in my sleep. Suddenly, when it all seemed it would get much worse, I felt someone touch my forehead gently and my dream melt away. In my sleep I heard my father say something that I never thought I'd hear from him. He whispered it very quietly but my ears picked it up. He said he loved me and then he was gone.

The next few nights were even stranger. Instead of teasing women and staying in their beds, my father would just go directly to feeding like a normal vampire and then come home when he was done to spend time with our family. He even let my great-grandmother, Elda Marker, strangle him for a while without complaining. The strangest thing yet was the change in his physical appearance. Normally, my father was very pale and his eyes were always cold and calculating. Now his skin had a healthy glow to it, almost making him appear human. His eyes were now bright and friendly looking.

It was this that made me realize that there was definitely something wrong with my father. I had decided then that I would use the bats to watch his every move while he was away feeding and that I would also watch over him from a distance. Tonight I planned on following him to the city. It was still very early for him to set out so I decided to go for a walk and have my bats alert me when he woke up.

I walked down the nature trail in the park near the mansion and took in the scenery. That's when I first saw her. She was about 5"6' and had a small body build. Her long, platinum blonde hair fell past her waist and blew in the wind. In the sunset, her skin appeared to be an olive color and very dark. The girl was dressed in a typical high school uniform, but just from looking at her I could tell she was anything but the typical human. In her arms she held a man, probably in his early twenties, and looked as if she was embracing a lover.

The scent of fresh blood traveled to my nose as she slowly dropped the man. A trail of blood ran down her lips and I could clearly see her long fangs as they retracted and returned to their normal canine length. Suddenly, she fell to the ground and held her head with her hands almost as if she was having a headache. Although I was a good distance away, my keen eyes caught a glimpse of the tears that fell from her eyes. _Who is she? _Cautiously, I made my way closer to her. As I got closer I could hear her whispering to the wind or who ever else was there with her.

"Caelica, I can't believe how evil this human is. There were four girls, four innocent girls and he... Each one of them..." I could now see she was talking to a very large bat that hovered over her. Her eyes were open wide in horror and tears flowed freely out of them.

The bat fluttered around her, as if trying to console her. "What did he do to them? What are his memories telling you, Vienna? If you don't let it out you know they will just tear you apart. You need to regain your composure soon. You have school tomorrow."

"This _monster_ is a murderer. He raped and killed them. His memories are filled with the pleasure of killing them. As I thought, I was drawn to him because he is an evil pervert..." The girl, called Vienna, then stood up slowly and erased the humans memories and left the scene of the crime. The bat stayed behind and watched over him.

I quickly backed up and began to leave the area, carelessly snapping twigs under my feet. The bat looked in my direction and squeeked. I didn't turn around and kept running. None of this was making sense. First the thing with my father and now this. What was another vampire doing in my family's territory? She was still attending school? She was obviously an adult so she shouldn't be able to go out in the day time. _...And from what it sounded like, she gained that human's memory. Just who is she?_

My stomach began to growl and I decided I would have to think about this after I had a full belly and my mind would be more clear. I left in the opposite direction of the strange girl in search of my own meal.

OxOxOxOxOxO

Vienna's POV-Haunting

I ran back to the motel with one thing on my mind, forgetting him. The pain in my head had barely began to subside as another wave of grief and pain hit me. This human's memories were much more vivid than most of my prey. Being a murderer, he must have made a mental note of every inch of the girls he had ultimately raped and killed as a way to return to the "bliss". I felt nauseous as the sound of the girls screaming and pleading for their lives echoed in my head. I fell to the ground for what seemed like the fourth time in only five minutes and trembled in disgust. _This is all because of the curse! Damn it, make it stop! _

As a direct Armash descendant, I have inherited the same cursed blood of my father. Being able to move throughout the daylight hours is just one part of the curse. I also have the need to drink vampire blood once a month and I also consume my victim's memories when I drink their blood. The memory part is always the most painful part of feeding. I am usually drawn to normal perverted humans with a bit of a lecherous side, but there are occasions when I find my ideal victim. Unfortunately, they are usually criminals who have killed or raped women. These types of criminals have very vivid memories and when I feed from them, I tend to relive every inch of their crime.

The only thing I can do about these painful experiences is to just wait until the memories have faded and I can return to normal. Depending on how much blood I've consumed, the time frame is varied. The memories could fade within ten minutes or even last for days. Tonight, I consumed a large amount from that human so it would probably be a day or so before the memory lapsed. During that time frame I would be feeding again, taking in even more haunting memories.

After a couple moments of holding my head and fighting to come back to reality, I regained my composure and stood up and continued my treck to the hotel. When I was about a block away from the hotel, I ran straight into someone and quickly began to apologize. Only, when I made eye contact with him, I recognized him from somewhere. His eyes were amber colored with a tint of red near the pupils. His skin was porcelian colored and he was incredibly handsome. It was only when I saw the bite marks on his neck that I realized he was the same vampire I had bit a week ago.

Panic hit me as I saw recognition in his eyes. _He couldn't remember me, right? I remember erasing his memories..._ My worst fears were confirmed when he put his hand on my face and pulled it into an up right position to get a better look at me. He smiled as if his suspicions were confirmed. I almost lost conciousness when he opened his mouth.

"You're the girl from the other night, aren't you?" He said as he released the hold on my face.

Just as he said that, his memories exploded in my mind again and mixed with the human man's memories. The pain was unbearable as I realized I was, to put it lightly, screwed. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Crazyhanyou: Well, that's chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought! Good-bye for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Karin.


	6. Chapter 4 Rei encounters Vienna Pt 2

Sweet Child of Mine

Chapter 4

By: Crazyhanyou

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Ren's POV- Jumbled Memories

It was weird. I had never seen a human girl react to me the way that she had. Usually females were always falling over themselves to speak to me or even when I sought them out. This girl didn't, instead she fell to the ground and began shaking. She held her hands over her head as if she was having a headache. Had I bit her and she remembered? Did I do something to her that put her into this much pain? I couldn't remember. The only thing I knew was that this girl was the key to what happened to me a week ago.

After a couple of minutes watching her tremble, I began to feel guilt and curiosity hit me. I bent down and put my hand on her shoulder, almost as if to console her. When my hand came in contact with her shoulder, she jerked away with cat like reflexes. I cleared my voice and sighed before speaking to her again. "Look, I don't know what happened between us but I doubt it was so bad that you have to ignore me."

When she looked up and our eyes met, I felt my body go numb. Her eyes were an inhuman shade of lavender and at the moment filled with tears, which fell like small perfect crystals. Her skin was a dark shade of olive and contrasted with her platinum blonde hair. What was it about those eyes that made me feel uneasy? When she spoke, an image began to appear in my mind. "I-I'm sorry... I don't know who you are."

Before I could say anything more, she shot up to her feet and ran with inhuman speed rounded the corner of the street and was gone. I stood there, my mouth gaping open, in confusion. It was then that a blurry memory hit me.

_I was at the Casanova Love Hotel, my favorite site for picking up easy targets. I had been seeking out a very delicious looking woman. Her stress was practically oozing out of her pores and I was about to make my move when a herd of cows (unattractive older women) crowded around me. They were asking me the most annoying questions. My eyes searched for someone in the crowd to help and that is when they fell on her. She was a little young for my taste, probably fifteen or sixteen, but she was very pretty and the perfect excuse to escape the cows. I took her by the wrist and we entered the hotel. My memory started getting blurry at this point. The next few scenes that played out were jumbled and didn't make sense. _

_We entered the room. The girl wrapped her arms around me and began to kiss my neck. Just the feeling of her lips on my skin made me lose my composure and I decided that age was not reason enough to get what I wanted. I started to undress her and that's when the sweet pain hit me and my memory stopped. _

As I came back to my senses, I felt something on my neck tingle and then another wave of painful pleasure hit my body. It was almost as if I had been bitten by a snake and my veins were full of its poison. I bit my lip and decided to search for the answer. I was getting hungry and frankly, the memory of that night made me want more than just blood. _I need a woman who is loaded with stress tonight!_

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Rei's POV

I was in the middle of feeding from a older woman when the first bat alerted me. Annoyed, I ignored it and continued to enjoy the taste of the woman's hatred. It was so undeniably bitter and had a twinge of sadness in it that I felt I was in heaven. Hatred was my blood preference and I enjoyed someone with loads of it built up. This woman was the perfect mix of hatred and sadness and was incredibly rare, I didn't want a bat to interfere with my golden opportunity. When the second bat flew over my head alerting me of my father's awakening I sighed and pulled away from her. I then wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and erased her memory of me.

According to my bats my father had been awake for almost an hour now and he was already feeding on a very attractive young woman. I rolled my eyes again at my father's typical perverted actions. Suddenly I blinked in confusion. Only a day ago he was acting like a perfect gentleman, well as gentlemanly as a vampire can get, and was feeding like any other typical vampire would. Why was he suddenly acting normal again? Before I could think I was on the move.

I ran from the nature park to main square of Shiihaba in search of the hotel my father was performing" his feeding rituals. When I found it I quickly made my way through the crowd. As I neared the front doors I almost lost my footing because I tripped over something, or rather, someone. After regaining my composure, I looked down to see who was in my way. Directly below me crouched a girl with long platinum blonde hair wearing a high school uniform. It only took a moment to realize it was her.

She was having a coughing fit and her body shook violently with every spasm of her chest. I bit my lip as I walked directly in front of her and bent down to her eye level. I placed my hand gently on the top of her head and she quickly looked into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears, like they were when I first saw her. It wasn't this that made my heart freeze and then continue to beat. Her eyes were not the typical vampire color, amber. They were a vibrant lavender color. I felt myself smile as I began to speak. "You really should pay attention where you decide to crouch down. I could have died from tripping over you."

I meant this as a joke but the look she gave me made me think she took it seriously. She bit her lip and shook her head, causing her tears to fly in every direction. "I didn't mean to. I just haven't been feeling very well..." Another round of coughing cut her off. Her tiny body shook as if she was having a seizure.

Before I could even think, I had picked her up and was now carrying her tiny body in my arms. I walked her into the lobby of the hotel and carefully set her on one of the couches inside and then took the seat next to her. After a couple minutes I spoke again. "You're pretty sick. Have you gone to the doctor to get it checked out?"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and stared up at me. For some reason the way she looked at me made me feel like I was prey. This of course was a stupid thought considering we were both vampires. A small smile spread across her face. It was a somber smile and I could tell she had pain hidden behind it. "There's nothing a doctor could do about this. It runs in my family." She stopped talking for a second and her face began to turn a dark shade of red. "Who are you anyway?"

Suddenly I realized I hadn't introduced myself and had been acting on instinct. I felt my face grow warm with embarrassment. While scratching my head, I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I guess it was kind of stupid to pick you up and take you in here without telling my name. It's Rei. Now that you have my name, I want to know yours."

The smile on her face grew warmer and the sadness I saw earlier disappeared. "My name's Vienna. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rei." What she did next surprised me more than she had before. She took my face in her hand and kissed me on both cheeks. She then whispered in my ear something that made my heart skip a beat. "I know you're a vampire and I know you know what I am."

I pulled away from her quickly and stared at her in shock. Her beautiful vibrant eyes stared back at me as if waiting for my response. Before I could say anything, my father entered the lobby with yet another woman. I sighed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. _He's back to normal... Pathetic._ It was Vienna's reaction that confused me. Her eyes followed in the same direction as mine and when they locked on my father, her face lost its color. She stood up abruptly, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into an elevator. Once we were alone I noticed the sweat had started to appear on her forehead again.

She breathed heavily and stared at the door. When it opened, she raced out of the elevator still clutching my hand and dragged me with her. We finally stopped at a door with the numbers 715 on it. She only paused to take out a card and swipe through the card key lock. When the door opened, she pulled me into the room. After a catching her breath she blinked at her hand in realization. She let go of my hand and let out a confused laugh. "Great. Now you think I'm crazy."

Still dazed from the recent events, I just stared at her with my mouth gaping open. After finally regaining my composure I couldn't help but feel annoyed. "What's the deal? Why did you freak out when you saw my dad?"

Vienna stopped laughing right away and bit her lip. "I knew you looked familiar! He's your father?"

I knew then that she was the key to my father's strange behavior and decided I might as well get my answers. "What did you do to him?"

The look on her face confirmed my suspicion. She sighed and walked to the bed, motioning for me to follow her. "You're going to want to sit down. It's a really long story."

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Crazyhanyou: Chapter four ended kind of on a cliffhanger but I promise it will be good in the next chapter. Right now I am trying to formulate a plan so that I can incorporate new characters and easily stick to the main story. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Remember, I need to keep you guys interested in the story so I want to keep this story fresh. Anyway, leave me a review and keep on reading!


End file.
